In Sickness and in Death
by VanitasFajitas
Summary: Axel was to go to Port Royal and complete a simple mission. Unfortunately, while investigating one of the ships, he catches a terrible case of typhoid fever. Will Vexen come up with an antidote before it's too late?


It was meant, but not fated, to be one simple mission. Axel was to travel to Port Royal, and carry out his assigned duties: eliminate the deserters. If they were to wander off to a certain extent, he was told to simply follow and lead them to obliteration. Pests, they were. Constantly running rampant throughout the day as if the world were about to end, and provoking a dilemma to the unfortunate member of Organization XIII who was forced to chase them to the ends of the Earth, everyone detested them.

It wasn't much of a predicament for Axel, for he could simply stun the breed of Heartless with his fire. Still, he found them to be annoying creatures. Axel was preparing to RTC when he noticed that there were three remaining deserters. He observed carefully as they ran towards a docked ship, their hands flailing around in the air.

"I guess I'll just have to board." he said to himself, teleporting himself onto the vast form of water transportation. The deserters failed to appear on deck, so he had decided to check a lower level of the ship. He followed the downward staircase, the dry wood creaking at the pressure of his footsteps.

When at last he reached the bottom, Axel encountered a sturdy, wooden door. Entry was barred by a post. All he had to do was simply pull it from the shackles that were holding it in place.

"What is that _smell_?" he asked silently, gradually opening the door. He entered a room that was dark and displeasingly thin-aired. Was this the ship's prison? Not a window was to be seen, or even the deserters he pursued, but Axel did see _something_.

Humans, tons of them, forlorn and huddled in misery. He heard rhythmic, gruff-sounding coughs and a choir of despaired groans. _What's wrong with them? _He pondered this briefly. Clearly, they were ill. _Maybe this is the hospital section of the ship, or, I don't know, something along that line…_he thought to himself.

He realized that it couldn't be the medical care room, because they appeared to be so inadequately cared for. They were absolutely filthy, and reeked of an appalling stench. He wrinkled his nose. Were the sick simply left here to die, rather than treated and cured? It seemed evident to him. Did the others even _try_ to help them?

Axel decided that it would be best to just leave. What were three lousy Heartless, anyway? He RTC'd to his room, recollecting that Roxas and Xion were both sent on unnecessarily long missions that day.

Soon, he found himself in his bed, drifting off to sleep. He didn't normally take a nap directly after missions. He had even forgotten to report to Sai'x, which would surely result in punishment of some sort.

_Ill Stricken_

What was to become of him? After that first day that he had slept through, Xion knew something wasn't right. She had rushed straight to Vexen and asked him to diagnose Axel's illness. He told her that Axel had been infected by a disease in which the humans refer to as "typhoid fever", and that it is potentially fatal if not treated.

That same day, Vexen had cooked up a remedy for each member in Organization XIII to take a sip of. It would make them immune to typhoid fever. She and Roxas were assigned shifts to care for Axel until he was well again, but they were still required to embark on missions.

Xion wiped a cold, soaked washrag across Axel's forehead as he let out a slight groan. He hadn't spoken in days. He only uttered inaudible gibberish that was put into combination with occasional weak groans and moans.

Axel was burning with fever. Xion couldn't help but be perplexed by the fact that he could even _have_ a fever. Wasn't he resistant to symptoms that consist of heat? She was sitting on a small chair beside his bed, petrified of what fate had in store for Axel.

"Poor thing…" she said softly, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Xi…Xionnn…" he moaned. It was the first thing he had said in days. Axel had been so very miserable of late, Xion was surprised that he even noticed her there. She remembered how Vexen told her he hadn't envisioned the case to be quite so drastic, meaning this was _not_ good.

"Shhh…you need rest." Xion whispered, giving his cheek a stroke with her gloved hand. Being so diverted from the agony, Axel didn't feel it much, but her touch soothed him slightly. She flinched at the sound of his silent, helpless whimpers; they were provoked from the severe abdominal pain that Axel was suffering.

Even in pain, he had never acted this way before. Regarding these things, Xion knew it was much worse than just a little virus floating around, or a case of influenza picked up from a contaminated school water fountain. Even without reading Zexion's books on human diseases, she could still make a proper inference on the gist of Axel's disease.

Vexen had been up for nights trying to create a cure for typhoid fever. In this case, all of his years in the laboratory were no good. Something was missing. Vexen simply couldn't get it right. What was the error in his ways? He had reviewed and evaluated the steps and the process over and over, occasionally altering minor mistakes that could easily be pointed out, yet still failed to make any useful revisions.

Of course, he had never cared for Axel. He merely wanted to impress the Superior. If he were to be awarded an ever higher rank, perhaps the fate of Marluxia would fall upon his shoulders. He would do anything to get rid of Marluxia.

Several times, Vexen had slammed his fists on the counter in frustration. He had never been outdone by his own projects. This wasn't going to be. He wouldn't allow it.

At a recent meeting discussing Axel's illness, Sai'x had insisted that they just leave Axel to die, better yet, turn him into a Dusk. He stated that "at least, that way he'd be of…some use". Xion feared that they were actually going to do that to Axel, but Roxas assured her that he would _not_ let it happen. Not while he was still standing…

Back in Axel's room, his pain was becoming unbearable. He closed his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth, and huddled up in his bed. Upon request, Xion had tossed his blanket on the ground. The fever was also getting the best of him.

All of his clothing had been discarded except for his black boxers. Not only did Xion have to help him get the clothes off, but several times had to carry him to the toilet and help him use the bathroom. It wasn't fun at all, but Xion did it because she cared about him.

In his condition, Axel didn't care whether she saw him or not. Despite of this, Xion still closed her eyes when assisting him to use the bathroom, because it still embarrassed her. It was initially only a job for Roxas, since he was of the same gender, but there were a few times when Xion _had_ to do it because she wouldn't be able to get Roxas in time.

Maybe this was a price to pay, but in Xion's opinion, it was a small price. She truly did care for Axel, as did Roxas. After all, Axel would've done the same thing for them. Axel's pain had become so great that he was virtually numb. He was thankful for this.

"It's okay…you're gonna be okay." whispered Xion as she caressed his face. Vexen had also enlightened her on how Axel's being a Nobody may cause his symptoms to be worse than they world generally be for an infected human, and the infection may spread more quickly. This was another reason why he was absolutely relentless to get that cure Axel needed. Their time was by all means…limited.

"Are…you still…here, Xi…on?" he asked with a weak, unsteady voice, alarming Xion a bit.

"Yes, I'm still here." she said in reply.

"G…good…" he stuttered. He hadn't even used his little catchphrase yet. 'Got it memorized' were the words Xion needed to reassure her. It was a sign that he was soon to be okay. It was a sign that failed to appear. Over her time with the Organization, Xion had come to realize that…maybe she thought of Axel as something more than just a friend.

She had never brought it up, because there was no guarantee that Axel felt the same way. Nobodies weren't even _supposed_ to feel. Xion wanted with all of her nonexistent heart to tell him, especially at a time like this. _I might lose him…_she thought to herself, apprehensively gnawing on her fingernails.

Vexen was still busy in his lab.

"Confound it! I can't crack this blasted equation!" he shouted, swiping his hand across the counter and knocking an empty glass container onto the ground. The missing ingredient in his formula remained uncovered.

_The Announcement_

Death of day had just approached, and Xemnas had an announcement for the Key of Destiny and his raven-haired friend.

"Denizens of nothing, I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad tidings." said Xemnas. Xion clutched Roxas' arm.

"Vexen has been undergoing relentless hours of studying and experimenting, and he's come to a conclusion that it just isn't going to work. The two you of should reflect upon what life would be…without Axel. He thinks that Axel will not survive this, and categorically if he doesn't come up with that cure." Xemnas told them.

_Don't cry! Don't you dare cry in front of the Superior! _Xion mentally scolded herself, whereas Roxas seemed a bit...distant. He fell to his knees. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose his best friend…especially from something such as a human illness.

"Roxas…are you alright?" asked Xion, trying as hard as possible to keep her voice steady. She was considering that she might lose Roxas, too, but in another way.

No response. His face held no expression whatsoever, yet she knew what was passing through his mind.

She let her flow of tears emerge. What difference did it make? She loved Axel, yes, but it wasn't going to matter soon. He never would have known thanks to her. Xion sprinted off to Axel's bedroom, her face glowing red.

She rushed to his side, still weeping silently.

"Axel…" Xion said in a muffled voice.

"Xion…" he mumbled back. She traced a heart on his chest with her finger.

"Are you scared?" she asked him.

"Me? Scared? Heh heh…of course not…" he said in reply.

"You're starting to sound like yourself again. That's a good sign." She didn't want him to know the truth. Either way, he was still going to die, so it didn't matter whether he knew or not.

"Yeah, and I think I might need a nap…" said Axel. Xion smiled at him. He was definitely sounding like himself.

"Well, then you go to sleep." she said, resisting her compelling urge to just kiss him. It only took him a few minutes to doze off. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Xion crept closer to the sleeping form and gave him a nice, long kiss. His lips felt warm and had a faint flavor that was almost…spicy. _If you kiss him again, he might wake up…_she reminded herself. Xion exited the room, hoping that he felt her love in his dreams.

Vexen was waiting by the door. He had been watching them.

"You love Axel, yes?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Xion admitted.

"But that's just it!" he exclaimed. Xion tilted her head slightly, unsure of what he was implying.

"Come along, now." Vexen said, dragging her by the wrist. Demyx had decided to follow them. He had always wanted an excuse to see Vexen's laboratory.

_Eureka_

"The formula is complete! It's been the final ingredient all along!" he told her.

"What's been the final ingredient?" she asked.

"Xion, you feel a love towards Axel, and…" he was interrupted.

"_Love_ is the final ingredient? That's so cheesy!" said Demyx. Vexen scowled at him.

"No, you imbecile, not love! Imagine how corny!"

"Then what _is_ the final ingredient?" Xion asked.

"Saliva. A bit of Number VIII's saliva should do the trick." answered Vexen, who to Xion and Demyx had been behaving in a very nonsensical manner. Everyone did always say he was a lunatic.

"Eww…that's gross!" shouted Demyx. What a wuss he was, indeed.

* * *

"Xion…" Vexen's weak Scottish accent echoed throughout the narrow hall.

"Yes?" she asked. He handed her a small container filled with a red, gelatin-like substance.

"I've found the cure. Give this to Axel." Vexen said. Without a word, she teleported straight to Axel's room. As she approached him, she nearly tripped over her own feet, shaking with excitement.

Xion lifted his chin up and forced the mouthpiece between his lips.

"Drink up." she said. The moment the medicine touched his tongue, Axel gagged. The taste was absolutely _abysmal_. He actually attempted to spit it out once, but Xion wouldn't permit it to leave his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I know it tastes bad, but you have to take it. Please! You'll die if you don't!" Xion pleaded. He abided by her order, sipping silently and mentally vomiting while doing so. Xion gave him a drink of water once he was finished to help wash it down.

"Has Roxas visited you today?" she asked.

"Yeah." Axel responded, the nauseating taste of the medicine still lingering on his tongue.

"He's been so worried about you…" Xion told him, still overwhelmed and elated by the fact that Axel was going to pull through after all. She had finally worked up the courage to tell him.

"Ah, you guys didn't have to go through all of that trouble for me." said Axel.

"Of course we did. That's what friends are for." Xion almost stammered. After a brief silence, she spoke once more.

"Once you're fully recovered, the three of us can all go out for ice cream. I promise." said Xion.

"Sounds good to me." Axel said in reply.

* * *

_It was my fault…_

_ If only I hadn't given him that water after he drank the medicine…_

_ I didn't know you weren't supposed to have any water after taking it…_

_ I didn't know it would seize the process…_

_ It's my entire fault…_

_ Axel is dead because of me…_

Xion slowly rocked back in forth in the corner of her bedroom with her knees huddled to her chest, quietly chanting the words "I killed Axel" from time to time. It had hit like a storm. No one saw it coming, and it rendered them devastated.

Such a simple mishap had cost her so much. Vexen couldn't even find the words to apologize to her for forgetting to warn her about it.

Xion clutched a photo of Axel and held it tightly against her chest. The corners were bent. It was the only photo Axel had ever let her take of him. She took a deep breath, uncoiled her fingers, and unfolded the picture.

"Axel…I'm so sorry…" she murmured, lightly gliding her fingers across the front side of the picture. After his unfortunate departure, Xion and Roxas had expected the Organization to speak a few words on his behalf at the least, but not even that.

The rest of the Nobodies had moved on. It was as if Axel had never even existed. _Add that onto the list of reasons I can't get to sleep at night…_Xion thought. She wanted to do something about it. Surely they needed to do something in reminiscence of the Organization's Number VIII.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in…" she grunted. Was it Roxas here to try and comfort her? Had Vexen thought up a proper apology? Was it merely Larxene here to pester her when she was down? No, it wasn't.

"Number XIV…" Xemnas began. She looked up from the photograph.

"X…Xemnas?" she stammered, unsure of what he wanted with her.

"Axel's last words were relevant to you." he told her.

"What…he…mentioned me?" Xion asked. These words were the hope that she would cling to for dear life for the rest of her days. This was what was buzzing around in Axel's mind as he lay dying in his bed. These words would mean everything to Xion.

"An hour before his downfall, Axel constructed a short letter…it is for you, Xion…" Xemnas said, handing her a wrinkled scrap piece of paper. The majority of the letter had been torn off.

"What happened to the rest of it?" asked Xion.

"Sai'x went out of his way to see that you did not receive the letter, but we did find this last piece." Xemnas told her. She held it up to the light.

"I'll leave this for you to ponder upon." said Xemnas, exiting her bedroom. Her nonexistent heart skipped a beat when she saw what sentence had happened to make it through.

_I love you Xion, got it memorized? -Axel_


End file.
